Magitech
Magitech, also commonly referred to as M-tech or Astral Technology, refers to technology used to manipulate Astral Energy, or which uses Astral Energy as a power source. It is common in Kira's Kingdom but rarely seen elsewhere due to strict technology protection policies. Development Beginning in 27 BNE, Kira's Kingdom government and private reserarchers began attempting to reverse engineer ancient technology discovered on the planet Centra. Despite slow initial progress, these scientists were eventually able to grasp a basic understanding of the alien technology's function. Over the following decades their understanding of the technology would improve through continued experimentation and the discovery of ample documentation left behind by the Centran civilization. The discovery of Magicite, crystallized Astral Energy, opened up further opportunities for Magitech development. Magicite provided abundant Astral Energy which could be used to achieve otherwise impossible results, and some magicite had natural effects without the need for active manipulation. The scarcity of natural magicite initially limited its use, but the creation of synthetic magicite by the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company made it more widely available. Products and Applications Travel Warp Crystal Drive - Warp Crystal Drives allow the instantaneous transfer of matter and data from one location to another, and are the preferred method of FTL travel in Kira's Kingdom. Due to their high energy, however, they can be unstable and must be handled with care. Gate Crystal'' ''- Similar to Warp Crystals, Gate Crystals allow instant travel from one location to another, albeit on a much smaller scale. Two Gate Crystals are required for successful teleportation, a "sending" and a "receiving" crystal, and must be activated by a Gate Keystone, a piece of magicite which provides energy for the transporation and dissolves upon use. Gate Crystals are maintained throughout Kira's Kingdom and enable cheap, easy travel to and from almost any city in the country. ' Skystone '- Skystones are pieces of magicite containing wind-elemental energy, allowing them to hover in the air. They are often used in airships to provide flight, as the height at which they float can be controlled by manipulating their charge. Weapons 'Magitech Cannon '- M-tech Cannons function by drawing in a large amount of magical energy, either ambient or provided by magicite, and releasing it in a powerful beam. The beam can be programmed to alter direction mid-course, but this must be done prior to firing. 'Elemental Beam Generator '- Much like the M-tech Cannon, the "EBG" draws in and then releases magical energy. However, it is able to generate the beam anywhere within its range of operation and is capable of adding an "element" to the beam prior to firing. 'Magicite Explosives '- Containing high-density magicite, these devices trigger a sudden release of the stored energy upon activation. By using elementally-charged magicite a variety of affects can be achieved, such as freezing the affected area or delivering an electric shock within the blast radius. M-tech Explosives can be made with varying delivery methods and yields, ranging from hand grenades to WMD-grade warheads. Field Generators 'Anti-Magic Field '- The AMF neutralizes magical and other paranormal energies within the affected area, either completely or partially depending on the generator's quality and settings. They are commonly deployed aboard key warships, in military bases, and in important government buildings to protect against assault from mages, Force-users, or other spiritually-powered individuals. 'Euphoric Field '- Through the manipulation of ambient magical energies the Euphoric Field greatly increases positive emotions while reducing negative ones within the affected range. It is effective at dispelling riots and hampering enemy combatants by boosting feelings of safety and reducing aggression. Category:Science and Technology of Kira's Kingdom